1. Field
The present disclosure relates to automotive technology and, more particularly, to an adapter to connect an aftermarket stereo to an existing wiring harness in the vehicle.
2. Background
Automobile owners may upgrade their car stereos for a number of reasons. The original equipment manufacturer (OEM) stereos that are available with automobiles may not provide the owner with desired features. For example, an owner may wish to have CD player, but the OEM stereo may be a radio/cassette player. Instead of purchasing another vehicle, the owner may wish simply to upgrade the stereo from a cassette deck to a CD, or even a DVD player.
New stereos that replace these OEM stereos are commonly referred to as aftermarket stereos. Using these aftermarket stereos, owners may be able to obtain quickly the latest technology and/or new capabilities at a reasonable price.
An adapter is generally needed in order to connect the aftermarket stereo's wiring to existing vehicle circuitry. The customer must generally know the model and year for the vehicle to select the appropriate adapter. However, it is sometimes difficult for the customer to know which adapter is suitable for the particular vehicle at issue. This is particularly the case when the aftermarket stereo is being purchased by one who is not familiar with the model and year of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single adapter that connects aftermarket stereos to vehicles having a broad range of models and years.